Change
by icyhot87
Summary: I'm being beaten, raped, and battered because of.. Angel. It has been a while, and I may know how long i've been here. At least a week maybe. After being beaten for the first time, I meet a new gang member called Bodie. He seems sweet, kind, and is cute too. We've been seeing each other... and did things after some time. I'm just hoping i'll help him change. Rated M. EmiliaxBodie
1. How it all started

**Hmm… not much to say. Just a new story with lots of angst… oh! I have only one thing to say. If you like this story and WANT to keep up with it, FOLLOW IT. I know you guys don't look in the M section, so I was just thinking you should follow it to know when I updated. This is just a preview of what happened. STRONGLY T.**

**I do not own Dance Central. Harmonix does.**

**Emilia P.O.V**

The gang member with a ski mask slowly entered his large and thick member inside me. The pain was horrific as my small opening felt as if it split into two. I closed my eyes tight, and shed tears that went down from my eyes to the dirty pavement floor. The tears kept coming, each of his thrusts pounding inside my mind.

I was surrounded by a group of gang members; I don't know how many, I can barely remember where I am. This would not be happening if I had listened to my mother… and broke up with that evil and devious boyfriend of mine.

…**.**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. I was on my laptop; chatting with my boyfriend, Angel, as my mom was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes. The smell was satisfying, and went from the kitchen into the tip of my nose. Deliciousness.

"Mom! Are you almost done? I'm starving." I complained as I continued chatting with Angel. I didn't know what he has done at the time, and I didn't want to. But it looks like I became a part of it.

"Emilia, be patient. You know I have to make a couple more for Glitch." She answered. Her long, hair and beautiful face was being smudged with cream. My brother, who goes by the name of Glitch, was adopted a couple years ago. He isn't an orphan, we know who his parents are, but they didn't want to keep him. Glitch was born with a rare disability of have won hand, I never cared.

I let my slender and long neck fall on the back of my neon blue couch. It's very aggravating to not to eat when you haven't eaten in a long time. Just like the situation I'm in now.

"Did someone call my name?" the little Asian came down the stairs with a blue and green checkered shirt with black pants, and looked over at the blueberry pancakes. I can still see the sensation of those bright green eyes of his.

"Ooh! Can I have some?" he reached and grabbed a plate, then four out of the eight pancakes. He ate a lot for his small appearance. I just rolled my eyes and took the rest of them… I wish I had them now.

I sat at the kitchen table and ate up the pancakes. The warm sensation melted in my mouth as I chewed. I ate more and more, until my stomach was filled. It reminded me of the time I was still with my mother, not in a disgusting hell hole.

When I was finished, I washed my plate in our silver sink, and then I put on my pink cashmere sweater.

"Bye, mom! I'm going to hang out with Angel in the mall." I said as I put on my blue neck bag. I opened the front door, but was interrupted by my mother.

"Emilia! I don't trust that Angel. Remember when he was here? He had a suspicious bag in his hand and acted suspicious as well. Don't you think that's… suspicious?" I didn't know if she was just joking, but I do know now. Before, I didn't listen to her.

"Ugh, why can't you just let me live mom? Look, he's here now, why don't you come talk to him?" I considered. My mother just did a pity wave, and continued cleaning up her mess. I rolled my eyes once again, and I shut the front door.

Angel was in his black Honda, I have always wondered how he could pay for such a thing… now I know why.

I stepped in the front seat. "Hey, babe." I kissed him fully on the lips. "Oh nothing, ready to go the… where are we going?" I figured out why he was confused, he was looking at my chest area. "The mall silly! C'mon, let's go." I ignored. He snapped back to the real world, and he drove off my drive way into the street.

We were now leaving my neighborhood, passing many fast food restaurants, and onto the high way. It seemed like the right place to the mall. I noticed a change when we kept going onto some street I had never been on before, and no cars were there too.

"Babe? Where are we going?" I asked. I let my hair down, something I usually do when I'm confused. Weird habit, I know.

"Need to make a quick stop… can I see your phone for a sec, to tell them I'm coming?" he asked. I nodded and handed him my flip phone, another one of my biggest mistakes.

He smiled, and drove onto some midway. It was a street I had never seen before; many people were on it, and quite scary looking. I saw men with guns, and women with small clothing, even children on the street by themselves.

I kept looking on the street, being cautioned, but then Angel stopped at some shed away from everything. Isolated by itself with nothing around it, but grey grass.

"Okay, were here." He stepped out of his car, but I didn't.

"You coming?" he asked. "Y-yea…" I replied worryingly. I should have stayed in the car.

I stepped out and followed him inside the shed. As I walked in, I was terrified. I saw about… I don't remember, a lot of men playing poker on a small table. Cigarettes in their mouths, guns on the walls, and many posters of what looked like female strippers. There were also many chairs in a circle in the corner.

Angel pushed me into their group. "Here guys, where's the money." Some Man in a ski mask held onto both of my wrists, and put them behind my back as I struggled to pull them away.

"Angel, what are you doing!?" I tried to fight back once more, but I was given a sharp slap in return. "Shut up, Bitch!" one of the gang members told me. I became quiet.

"You're staying with these guys, while I get my money." Some man gave him about two hundred dollars. He made a smirk, and put the money in his pocket. "Okay guys, have fun with her." He then proceeded to leave."

"Wait! I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this!?" I started to cry. I thought he loved me… but it was all a lie.

"Ha! You think I actually loved you? You're just a trade! Goodbye you little whore." He then left, leaving me alone with these men.

One held on to my right breast, and that was where it all started.

**AAH I AM A BAD PERSON. But this was just… arg, I loved it. The feels are building up… AAH. Remember to follow or fav if you want to know when I updated! Feel free to review! AND YES I KNOW, THIS IS MEANT TO BE HORRIBLE AND ABOUT RAPE AND BEATINGS. SO DON'T CALL ME MEAN I KNOW.**


	2. The new member

**Bonjour! Time for an update of Change. I love this story, you know… even though it's about horrific things. Yea. **

**DancinGamer: Yes, yes he is.**

**AnimeQueen1260: Yes, yes it is. And I agree, I was rushing a little on that scene. My mom was yelling my full name so I was scared ;-;. **

**zoey: Bodie will be introduced in a couple chapters.**

**eshante: Thanks :D. I actually did make this for awareness. I was at my church, and I met this girl who was raped and beaten by a gang. I felt terrible, and she inspired me to write this :).**

**I do not own Dance Central.**

**Emilia P.O.V**

When that mysterious man held onto my breast, I was shocked, furious, and frightened for my life. How can Angel leave me with these… these animals? I thought he loved me, I thought we will love each until the end of time. But no. it was all a lie, and he sold me.

I pushed the gang member off of me, but he pushed me to another gang member in a dirty, white, inner shirt. He pulled my arms behind my back with so much force, my spine tingled of pain. "Listen here, girl. You do what we say, and we won't beat the living shit out of you. Got it?" the ski masked man said. I frowned, narrowed my eyebrows, and spit on him. I will never be someone's sex slave.

But that was a horrible mistake. The man punched me as hard as he can, and I fell onto the dirty floor. I tasted something in my mouth, a thick liquid. At least two of my teeth are bleeding, badly. I closed my eyes and felt my soft, bruised, cheek. There was at least a bruise the size of my hand, it hurt terribly. I looked up at all the members who surrounded me. The one with a ski mask spoke once more.

"You got it now, honey?" he said. It looks like I have a new nickname. I nodded slowly, my eyes narrowed straight at him. I may have looked normal on the outside, but I was depressed on the inside of me. But mostly, I felt depression in my heart.

The man who spoke with me fingered at the other members to come close to him, and then he pointed at me. I didn't know what they were going to do, until they started to lift up my shirt. I widened my eyes and yelled. "Get the hell off of me!" but of course, I wasn't supposed to speak. I got another sharp punch to the face. I got to see a African-American gang member start taking off his pants, but then, everything went dark.

It has been a while since I was knocked out. I shook my head, and blinked my eyes. When they were finally opened, I saw something so horrible, terrifying, and disgusting all at once. The African-American was inside me, and I was fully undressed. He saw me open my eyes, so he started to thrust harder than before. The pain was unbearable, and I couldn't take it. But I have to in order to be beaten to death.

At first, I thought Angel was going to be my first time. We are supposed to get married, have our first time, and lovely children. But no, that was all a lie, and instead of my first time, I'm being raped by older men. I really thought Angel seriously loved me, and would do anything for me. I guess I am nothing.

All though this is happening, I hope my mother doesn't press charges. If I ever listened to her, I maybe at home comfortable with my new brother Glitch. He may have a rare disorder, but he is my brother, and I shouldn't hate him for that. I love that little Asian. I hope I can see him again.

The African-American was wearing nothing but a black bandana on his forehead. He held onto my hips and went faster, and faster. I didn't want to say anything, I already have a black eye, and I don't want anything else to happen. The man was really strong, and he picked me up onto his lap. He grabbed onto both my breast, and kept thrusting inside me. I felt like nothing. I guess I am nothing.

All the other gang members were watching, but with no clothes on. They all came around me, and started to pleasure themselves. A couple seconds later, I felt a warm cream all over me. The men have ejaculated on me. Looks like they got what they wanted.

The gang member who was raping me pushed me onto the doggy style position. My hands landed hard on the floor, and I was sweating like mad. The Latino gang member came and kneeled down beside me. He then put his large member inside something a little more private… he was now giving me anal rape.

The pain was worse than I had ever imagined. My anal stretched and stretched, and I felt myself starting to bleed. I let out a yelp of pain. The man didn't even care; he just went faster and deeper inside me. Tears started to form, and they dropped onto my hands. I clinched my eyes shut, and waited for all of this horror to end. But it feels like it will never end.

The man with a ski mask took his mask off. I saw his face, it was quite handsome actually. He had dark brown hair, a young adult looking face, brown eyes, and chapped lips. Is this how every man in here is?

"Kay, Honey. You're going to do something with me in the front while Jack has you in the back." Guessing the Latino man's name is Jack. The brown haired man started to unzip his pants; no point, he was sagging in the first place. When his jeans dropped, he pulled down his black boxers. I saw his… area that was to big that I don't think I can handle. I already imagine the pain when he is inside me.

But he didn't try and go inside me; instead he kneeled in front of my face. He grabbed his private and started to put it in my mouth. My eyes widened as my mouth tried to take down his full length. I started to gag, and he started to go faster and faster. I felt like murdering these people… how can they do this with no guilt?

The brown haired young adult started to moan of sensation, I didn't do anything, and I don't feel any sensation of anything here. I felt something come inside of me in both of my mouth, and my rear. Both of them ejaculated inside of me. I felt warm inside, but not of happiness. Just warmness. When Jack came out of me, I felt myself let go of all the cream inside of me. I feel full.

The handsome one, who felt relived after ejaculating, took his member out of my mouth. I felt all of the cream, and I tried not to swallow. It is a very hard thing to do with so much in your mouth.

"Swallow it." He told me with a stern face. I did what he told, and swallowed all of the cream that was left. It tasted salty and bitter, just like him. He put on his boxers, and gathered all the other gang members around. "Do what you gotta do boys." He told them. They all nodded and went into different places.

I sat my bare rear down with a sigh of relief. The rape is finally over, and I can finally rest. I crunched up into a small ball, and cried into my knees. Why is this happening? What did I ever do wrong? Is this a lesson or a challenge? I wonder if anyone will ever find me here… maybe never. I might be stuck here forever. All I have to do is listening, and I will be out of here in no time… right?

I kept crying into my knees, until I heard many footsteps coming my way. I put my head up, and I saw every gang member with something in their hand. A baseball bat, a stick of metal, and even a wooden stick were in all of their hands. I was afraid, and I thought they were going to do something else. But instead, they started to beat me with them.

I screamed as loud as I can, but I was interrupted to a slap in the face. I covered my head and went back into a little ball. Jack held my arms out around me, so now I'm not crunched up in a ball anymore; my chest is open to them for target. The members smiled having a new place to aim at other than my legs. One hit me straight on the rib, and I could hear and feel it break.

I yelled so badly, it hurt me even more. Someone hit the wooden stick on my face, and I can feel my jaw crack. They kept going and going, I know I will remember all of this forever. All of their faces will be attached into my mind forever, I will always remember this day. Another hit aimed for my head, and a metal stick hit my skull. That was all I felt. Not any of the other beatings, only that sharp hit to the skull.

I see the blood from my forehead going down my nose, I may have a gash. I started getting tired from that enormous hit, so I decided to look like I was knocked out. Believe it or not, it worked. The men stopped beating me, and decided they should go do something else since I looked knocked out. Another gang member with a Mohawk threw my clothes on my chest, and then spat on it.

I don't know what to do. If I get up, I'm beaten. If I don't, there is no telling what might happen. I shot my eyes opened and looked around. No one was close to me, so I got up and put my undergarments, clothing, and sweater on. They were dirty from being on the concrete for a while. Speaking of a while, I wonder how long I have been here. Maybe I can leave.

I started to look for my phone, but it wasn't here, neither was my purse. _'That son of a bitch took my things. How will I get out of here? Guess I'll make a run for it.' _I thought. I headed for the door, but it was locked, and I think someone heard because they were coming my way. _'Oh shit… today is the day I die.'_ The sounds came closer and closer… then… it was a different member, with blonde hair and he looked about the same age as me.

"Someone's awake." He said. His voice sounded sweet.

"Please… don't hurt me… I'm sorry for trying to leave! I won't do it anymore, just please… I don't want to get hurt again…" I said frightened. What is he going to do with me?

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." he said calmly. He walked closer to me, but I back away.

"Yea right. You guys are a bunch of heartless killers. How many girls have YOU raped and beaten pretty boy? Huh? Seventy? How long have you even been here? I bet your just like those scum." I said through my teeth, tears went down my cheek, and landed on the floor.

"Actually, I wasn't a part of that. I don't do those types of things, I just help around here."

My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry… do you know any way out of here. You know, since you're at least nice?"

"I don't think you should leave."

"Um, why?"

"Might make things worse for you, but here I'll show you to your room." He started walking in a direction, and I followed.

"By the way, the names Bodie." He said with a warm smile. I smiled back. Maybe this guy isn't like the others after all.

**Just decided to make the ending a little sweet :D. but it wont be sweet ALL the way. The next chapter will still be terrible ; - ;. FYI, I changed the story a little bit. Instead of her meeting Bodie later, he is in the gang. SURPRISEZ! Thanks for reading and review please!**


	3. Getting to know Bodie

**My babies… I missed you all. I'm so sorry! I lost internet then got sick then my mom wouldn't let me update because I got my eyes dilated ;-;. THEY TAKE FOREVER. Well, at least I got new glasses. Enjoy this late new chapter of Change ;-;.**

**Emilia P.O.V**

Bodie and I walked down a slim hallway. I held onto my jaw with one hand, and rib with the other. The pain was terrible, and I feel like I have internal bleeding. I didn't want Bodie to notice, so I kept the whimpering to myself. It was the hardest thing I could do. All of the pain, and feeling of suffering. But I guess I'll have to be a man, and take it the hard way.

I looked around, still clutching, and the place seemed bigger than a small shack I saw a couple hours ago. The walls were unpainted, and plastered with posters of strippers, types of guns, and just empty frames. The floor was just plain cement too. I decided to walk slowly and carefully, just so the other gang members wouldn't hear me and get at it again.

While I was soaking in all of my surroundings, and trying not to look like I was in pain, I got to view Bodie a little more. He didn't really look like gang type material. He had bleached blond hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. He was also wearing a black sweater, and white jeans; that's it. All the other guys were sagging or had bandanas, but Bodie seemed different. And his smile…

It was sort of, dare I say it… sexy, and lovely.

I was attracted to it. But I remembered he was a part of the gang, a part of all the pieces of scum. I don't think I can trust him by what all the other members have done to me. All I can do is ignore all the pain and suffering that is happening.

We finally reached a door. It was wooden and a bit cracked. "Well, here's your room." He said, but more kindly than I think any other would say in a tone.

"Thanks, now you can leave." I went inside, and slammed the door in his face. I might have felt a little bit of guilt for doing so, but as I said before: _All gang members are scum. _The room was just a cube, with a twin bed in the corner. I dropped my bag, and lay on the bed. I forgot all about my broken bones, and fell right on my stomach. The pain was _horrible. _Like giving birth to sixteen babies.

I screamed in the inside of my head, and tried to calm down. But I couldn't. I took the dirty pillow, and put my head straight into it. Also,forgetting about my jaw. My eyes widened, and I clutched it. How will I be able to deal with this? I just sat on the bed, making my back hurt, and stared straight at the wall.

After doing that for about thirty minutes, a knock came at my door. I quickly pretended to fall asleep, which just hurt more, but I decided to deal with it until the pain grew away. "Honey…?" a voice said. I quickly knew it was Bodie. His voice was to soft, and sweet. Not like the any other guys around here.

"What…?" that name. It brings back memories that happened just an hour ago. _ Kay, Honey. You're going to do something with me in the front while Jack has you in-. _

That annoying name. "My name isn't Honey. My name is Emilia. Get it straight, blonde." I said rudely. God, I just hate the name. I never want to hear that word ever again, next time it happens I might get sick.

"Sorry. Just buy the fact I heard Ravi call you it." He said. So that's the guy's name. Ravi. Now I have more information.

"I just came here to talk to you." he said, coming into the room and shutting the door. I knew what was going to happen next, while he was coming up to me. He forces me unto the bed, rips off my clothing, messes up my bones once more, and rapes me. Under that nice posterior is a heartless freak. I'm ready for it this time.

He came closer, and closer… then I punched him. Make my rib ache. He was set back, and rubbed his right cheek. "Why the hell would you do that?" he asked, angry.

"Why the hell were you about to rape me!?" I yelled.

I stopped rubbing his cheek. "Rape? Why the hell would I rape you?" I was unsweetened, yet happy. He wasn't going to rape me, so he is good… but did he say he won't rape me, because I'm not worthy?

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" No girl or women wants to hear that.

"What! No! I just came here to talk!" he sat down on the corner of my bed, and I scooted down so my head was in my knees. No more ugly moves, he looks stronger, he can whoop my ass and hurt my rib and jaw again.

"Okay then. What do you want to fucking talk about?" I said in a low tone.

"I wanted to say sorry." What? Is he apologizing for the rape? Was he in the rape too? Did he beat me as well. I knew it.

"Oh wow, raping and beating me. "Sorry" is all you can say. Go away please." I just put my head in my knees once again.

"I never raped or beaten you. I was in my room the whole time." He said generously. What a surprise.

"You weren't…?"

"No." I felt a tsunami of guilt come through me. Why would I say that to an innocent person? I am such a turd.

I put my head back up "Oh, sorry… and about you having your own room. Do you… get raped and beaten too…?"

His eyebrows flew up. "No! I live here. In fact, these guys are the reasons I'm living right now."

I was suddenly confused. This just wasn't adding up. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "When I was baby, my mom was a drug and alcohol addict. She drove high and drunk, even with me inside. One day she dropped my off here when I was about two. She sold me just so she can feed off her addiction. These guys brought me up, and raised me like I was a part of the group. I just realized I was working and helping the gang years ago. But I can't leave them. They helped my live, so I have to repay."

His story hit my heart like a stone. His story is much more angst than mine. I can never live without my mother, if only I listened to her and not be in this mess right now. I love my mother. I love my little Glitch. I miss all of them. I can never live with a gang, maybe that's why Bodie is so sweet and strong. To not become like them.

"I am so sorry… Bodie." I did a small smile, and he smiled back with an even bigger one.

"What about you?" he said. I turned my head.

"What about me?" I asked.

"How did you get here? You know, a part of the gang territory. No beautiful women ever go around here, they never even try." He said. I felt scared, but elated that he called me a beautiful woman. I felt a little more of dignity and respect.

"Oh nothing just got on the wrong side of the highway. No big deal." I will never speak of Angel. What if they go out there and kill him? I can never deal with it, even though he got me here in the first place.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. How did you really get here?" I let out a huge sigh, from holding it on so long. I started to explain everything about Angel. From the things my mother said in the morning, and the torture of the rape.

"That jackass. Don't let him get to you. Your safe with me." he smiled even bigger than before, it seemed to brighten up my mood. Believe it or not, Bodie and I talked for hours without hesitation. I learned much about him, including that he likes to dance, which is one of my favorite traits. He is so generous and sweet and kind. I felt happy next to him, not like hours before.

He is so different than the other guys. And he understands me. But, Bodie had to leave the room so he wouldn't get caught. I couldn't wait to see him again, but that will be later. I lay on my back, and suddenly. The pain of my rib and jaw went away! Not to sound corny or anything, but it seemed as if the memories of rape and beating were making it worse. Just memorized Bodie's smile made me feel better again.

And that is where I fell asleep. Happy, and peaceful.

But only for that night.

…**..**

It has now been a week… or a couple of days, I can't remember. The rape and beatings have only gotten worse. Now they have been using "toys" that really hurt me. Some even left permanent cars on me. Just yesterday while I was being raped, I saw Bodie, who I haven't seen since we spoke.

I had a spike dildo inside of me, and it was terrific. It scratched my insides, and made me bleed. Other men were touching my body from different sides, which just made me tear up. Knowing once again, I was their slave. I was "Honey."

Some member I never saw put his member into my anal. The pain slimmed down since this is maybe the fourth time I've been here. He went faster each minute and I closed my eyes shut. I was sweating more than before, until I saw Bodie in the corner.

He just came, and saw what was going on. I know Bodie is against rape, but he had to see me like this. All naked and bloody. He hid behind the wall, I think so he doesn't have to be included. I just closed my eyes and let everything pass by.

**Bodie P.O.V**

It pains me to see such a beautiful girl get hurt like the way Emilia is. I love her brown eyes, brown hair, and perfect personality. I have never been attracted to any girl that has been in here before. Minus the prostitutes and strippers. I saw Emilia sweat, and tears coming out of her eyes. I wanted to help her, but if I did, I might get kicked out and have no home.

I also got a look at Emilia's body. Perfect tone, perfect shape, perfect… everything. That's just what she is:

Perfect. And nobody should ruin that.

**Aww… sweet Bodie. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review, and do whatevers. :P Hey, at least I made 3/4 of the story kind ; - ;. **


	4. One week, means one ecstasy

**Hello peeps! Just got home from visiting my village in Africa. Gosh, I realized how big and loud my family can be o_o'. Sorry for late update, not much internet in Cameroon. Anyways, here is an updated chapter of Change. Enjoy :). **

**And FYI, steroids can make your privates smaller. Just a hint for a small part in the chapter :-I**

**Emilia P.O.V**

A week. It has been another week, as long as I know. I just came back from taking a small shower, and I'm in my room on the bed sobbing, and lying face down. The pain in my jaw and rib faded away, but now I keep falling into depression. Sometimes I even think of killing myself with this knife I took from Jack. But I keep reminding myself that other women have been like this, and I can handle it. Also another important reason: Bodie.

He's cared for me, and taken care of me since I've been here. It may sound cliché, but I really love Bodie. Angel never took care of me; he only ignored me like I'm trash. Bodie always makes sure I'm okay, and I'm not hurt. I'm in a different outfit now: Dirty white shorts, and a blue sports bra. Ravi made me where it instead of my other clothes. I really hate that man.

I was about to fall asleep, until another knock came on my door. '_Please don't be Ravi, just please.' _I thought. The door slowly came open, and when I saw who it was, I was relieved. Bodie came in.

He sat down on the edge once again. "Hey Emilia." He said.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Want to talk?" he asked. I didn't want to really say anything about last week. He saw what he saw, I'll just leave it like that.

"No. I don't want to talk about anything." I turned my head, but Bodie turned it back so my eyes were staring directly in his.

"C'mon, Emi. I'm the only one you can talk to, and I'm not letting you waste the opportunity." His eyes glistened with mine, and then I felt a liquid come out of my eyes. I started to cry, and I fell into Bodie's arms. He comforted me, and let my tears fall into his grey shirt.

"I can't take this anymore! They call me ugly, stupid, a whore… I don't know how long I can take this. But you cared for me." I whispered. Bodie kept staring at me; I could feel the sympathy pouring out of him.

"First off, you're not ugly. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And you're not stupid. Hell, your smarter than any of them. Last, you're defiantly not a whore. They forced you, and if we were together, I would never hurt you like that. Never." I brought myself up; looked straight at him.

"Y-You really mean all that…?" He nodded. I looked down, and then looked back into those bright eyes. He really does mean it.

"Of course I do! You're the most perfect person. I love being with you, and talking to you. And who wouldn't call you beautiful? I- Look, I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. I'm just a little nervous-"

I interrupted him with a kiss. He seemed pretty surprised, and I was too. It was like my brain was telling me not to kiss him, but my heart kept saying go for it.

"And my nervousness goes away." He says.

"If you're never going to hurt me if we're together, give me an example." I said seductively.

Bodie and I kissed again. He hugged me while we were kissing. It was the most passionate kiss I ever had, and I kept going and going. I moved my legs so Bodie's torso was in the middle of me. And I kept rubbing my bottom half over Bodie's now morning wood.

Before I knew it, we were in Bodie's room, with the doors locked. I've already been here before, a couple days ago. It was decent: plain white, cement floor, and a full sized bed. Which we were on.

The kissing led to French kissing, which also led to me taking Bodie's shirt off. We both stopped for some air, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked.

"If you really love me, and think I'm beautiful, then of course we should be. You're the person I care about most now. It doesn't matter if I've only known you for two weeks Bodie. I love you." It took a lot of courage for me to say that. I know if I tell this story, I may get called a slut for sleeping with a guy after two weeks of knowing him. But this is different. I truly love Bodie.

He just gave that smile of his.

"Now, take of these pesky shorts of yours." I said with a smirk. Bodie sat down, while I got on my knees and pulled down his shorts, revealing his black boxers. I sighed, and pulled down his black boxers, showing his erection. Bodie's size was bigger than the others. I'm guessing the other guys use steroids.

I touched the tip, then massaged. It felt fun seeing him blush, and teasing him. After a few strokes, I started to suck on the erection. Bodie's eyes were closed, and I can see his pleasure. I continued, slowly. In a minute, he ejaculated in my mouth. I heard him sigh. I stopped going and took my mouth off of his member.

I swallowed, because Bodie's been bitter and sour like the others. It tasted sweet. I licked my mouth clean and lay back on the bed. "Okay, my turn." I said.

He smirked and went on top of me. Bodie slowly pulled off my sports bra, and examined my breasts. He seemed fascinated, and sucked on my right nipple. I felt an extreme amount of pleasure. His tongue kept going, and his left hand was squeezing my left breast.

After he was done, he went into… a lower area. He pulled down my shorts, then my lace panties. Bodie opened my legs, and licked my cherry. I arched my back because of the speed he was going. It felt _amazing._

He kept sucking… and sucking… and sucking. I just couldn't hold it in any more.

"Gah, Bodie! Just come on, I can't wait any longer!"

He stopped and smiled. "Hey, you were teasing me a few minutes ago."

"Well, this is more agonizing. Please… get in already." Bodie shrugged and positioned himself. Slowly, he entered inside of me. It was hurting badly, because of his bigger size. My fingers were on his back, and when he kept doing, they started pinching him.

"Are you okay? Want me to go slower?" he asked.

"No, no… go faster." I said, and so he did. A couple seconds went by and I said:

"Faster…" He listened. The pain slowly went away, and I felt pure ecstasy. This wasn't like the rape I was feeling last week. I actually want to do this, and it felt great. Bodie respected me, and cared for me. This was my actual first time. I loved it.

He kept doing, so much we started sweating. We started kissing again, and I was even happier.

"Aah… Bodie… this feels amazing." I grunted. He just smirked and kept going.

Until someone tried to open the locked door.

…**.I regrets nothing. Gosh, I made this too hot didn't I .-. Is it just me or is this too sexy? I don't know. If you think it was rushed, sorry. I'm typing this with family over, and I really don't want them to see I'm typing a lemon xD. Also, It was kind of hard to type this. Dare I say it… I kind of made myself… excited. O_o. If you have crazy hormones like me, you know ( ._. ). Sorry for the short chapter :-(. The next one will be longer, promise.**

**And I may not update tomorrow. Gathering for Christmas parties :p. Merry pre-Christmas!**


	5. A secret is leaked

**Hi guys! Sorry haven't been updating, having… issues. Being a Pisces, I get upset easily, and depressed. But, I'm over it now :-).**

**fan: XD  
AnimeQueen1260: Thank you. And you'll find out now :)**

**Guest: ?**

**EmiSurferChick: Thanks.**

**Cookiz: I know, I know. I did it with family around, and didn't want them seeing me writing a smut -.-'. I was thinking about her being pregnant too, but that would change the ENTIRE plot of the story. First, the gang won't know who the father is, the baby may have birth defects, she may get kicked out, etc. And thank you :).**

**Bodie P.O.V**

Emilia and I stopped what we were doing when someone was trying to unlock the door. I immediately got off of her and whispered: "Put on your clothes, and hide in the closet. They won't find you there." She left a sharp nod, put on her clothing and hid in the closet. If the person knew what Emilia and I were doing, she will get hurt, and I can't let that happen to her.

"Open the damn door, Bodie!" It was Ravi, still trying to unlock it. I put on my boxers, and opened the door. Ravi quickly noticed my appearance.

He was at the door with a dirty, white, inner shirt, sagging pants, and a white bandana. White means leader. "Why you wearing only boxers, boy?" He walked in the room, and I closed the door.

"I… just came back from the shower." I told him, not thinking of what I said.

"No one can take a shower that quick, not even Jack. And he always smells like crap." He joked.

"Haha…" I faked laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. I was extremely nervous, and if Ravi found out me and Emilia were having sex, he would give _permanent _scars in our minds.

"You're acting suspicious, Bo. You hiding cigarettes, 'cause I will find 'em." He started looking under my pillows, under my bed, and started headed for my closet. He was starting to open the closet door, and slowly, he opened it wide. I was scared out of my mind. Ravi will find Emilia, she gets hurt, I get beat, and we both get kicked out. This can't be happening.

Ravi looked around in the closet, digging through piles of old clothes looking for the cigarettes. Only to find…

Nothing.

Emilia wasn't in site, and neither were those fantasy cigarettes. "None here. Good you don't use 'em, those things hurt your heart. That's why Spike looks old. Now, I called you here to go get me and Jack some beers. We'll be in the center." The "center" is where they rape and beat their victims. Sick freaks.

I rushed inside the closet looking for Emilia. She really wasn't there! I looked through my hangers, but never found her.

"Where the hell did she go…?" I scratched my head, until I was caught with a surprise.

"Here I am!" she popped her head out from the top of the closet, under a pile of clothes. That girl can climb like a monkey.

"Emilia, go to your room. I got to get the guys beers, and they can't find you here." I told her.

She jumped down, and landed safely on the cement. "Okay. I'll be in my room of course." She watched carefully in the hallway, and went into her room, then closed the door. I put on some sweats and got two beers from the fridge. That's all that was ever in there, anyway.

I was walking down the hallway; no one else was here but me, Ravi, Emilia, and Jack so I stopped to eavesdrop on Jack and Ravi's conversation.

"Hey Jack. Remember that girl we bought a few years back, ah, what's the name… oh yeah, Marrisa." Ravi said.

'_Wait… Marrisa is my mother's name. They possibly can't mean her can they…' _I thought.

"Oh yeah! That hot blonde we fucked. Damn, she had a nice bod."

"Especially having Bodie as a three year old son. That girl aint fat when it comes to havin' children." Ravi sat on the chair, and Jack started lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

'_What… this can't be happening…'_

"Haha, I remember that story you told him. His mother being an alcoholic and drug addict. Hilarious! And still can't believe she actually cared for the kid. "Waah, I can't leave Bodie. I love him, wah wah." Haha." Jack mimicked.

They both laughed, but my heart sank. My mother didn't hate me… she actually cared for me. She wasn't an alcoholic or drug addict… she was a normal person. Just sold by some bitch of a guy. I felt frustrated, like killing someone, but most of all… hurt. I know tears are coming, but I hold them back and walk into the center.

"Here's your beer guys." I handed it to both of them, and they received it.

"Thanks, Bo. Really love ya." Jack lied. I just walked away and headed toward Emilia's room.

'_Love ya, my ass.' _ I thought. I opened her door without knocking, only to find Emilia laying there bored senseless as usual.

"Oh, Bodie. You scared me. Thought it was one of the gang members or something." That really made me feel worse.

I sat on the edge of her bed. "We are getting the hell out of here." I said, and she seemed surprised.

"W-We really are?! I'm finally going to get home!?" she was very excited.

"And we're going to find my mother."

She was set back. "Oh… but I thought she was an addict, and… you know, didn't want you."

I shook my head. "I know, I know, but I take all of it back. I overheard Ravi and Jack… they were lying to me the whole time." Emilia seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "My mom wasn't an alcoholic and drug addict… she was a rape victim here." And that is when real tears started falling from my eyes.

Emilia immediately gave me a passionate kiss full on the lips. It really calmed me; after she was done, Emilia gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry, Bodie… that must be terrible. I promise when we get out of here, I'll help you find her. Riptide promise." She said.

I let go of the hug and asked her a question. "What's Riptide?"

"Oh, it's this beach I went to with my ex-boyfriend, Angel. The guy who brought me here…"

"Well, at least I met you, Emilia. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you here, I wouldn't have known all of this. When we get out of here, we are going to arrest those assholes, and have the best lives ever. I love you so much, Thank you."

She smiled generously. "You're welcome, thanks, and when are we making the plan. We have to at least make one to get outta here."

"I'll think about it tonight. I should get out of here before all of the guys come back. Bye, Emilia."

I got up and headed out of the room. "Bye, Bodie." I smiled and closed her door. I went down the hall way and inside the bedroom, then locked the door. I was about to sit down, until I heard all of the guys came back. The gang sounded drunk, but the worst part is…

I heard Emilia starting to cry.

**Dun, dun, DUN. Bad ending. You guys know it's a rape fic, so I had to add it for not doing it in a whole chapter. As you can see, Bodie and Emilia are finally trying to get out of here after Emilia being there in mostly a month. I made the chapter sweet, bitter, and secretive. Just to give mixed emotions. Thanks for reading! Review please! Also, sorry for the short chapter, again… (._. ). I WILL make it longer next time. Thanks :-). **


	6. The hurtful reunion

**Hi! I know I gave you guys a little break from the rape and beatings in the fic… but that's what it's about, so I had to add it in here. Gosh… I really put emotions into this chapter. Escpecially with the reunion with a special someone… Hope you like! **

**AnimeQueen1260: Yeah, by the drunk gang, and you'll find out more in this chapter. And yes, almost a month. She thinks it's been two weeks, but she's been there longer than that. No one really knows, but me.**

**Cookiz: If you thought that was emotional… you're feels are going to build up in this chapter…**

**EmiSurferChick: The 7****th**** chapter is going to be the last. Hint: they really are getting the heck out of there! :D**

**WARNING: Rape is in this chapter.**

**I don't own Dance Central.**

**Bodie P.O.V**

I was thinking about the plan, but I got up, and quickly unlocked and opened my door. I stared down the hallway, but nobody was there. I still heard all of the gang members… and many more men there. I peeked into Emilia's room, but she wasn't there… neither were the guys. Although, there was a bat in her room, which frightened me more.

I walked carefully to where the center is, but so the other men could not see me. What I saw, was terrible, scaring, and disgusting. There were about twenty five guys, and the gang has seventeen, excluding me. They all looked like they were playing… strip poker, and Emilia was right in the center. With only her shirt and underwear on, also a black eye. Her pants were on the floor.

One guy, who was wearing: no shirt, sagging pants, had two tears tattooed on his face, with light skin, put down five cards, and said something to the group. "I say shirt." He said slurring.

"Good choice, take of the shirt, Honey." Ravi said. He sounded drunk too, but not as much as the other guys. Emilia blushed terribly, and took of her shirt, later revealing her bra, which she covered with her hands.

"Move your hands or we hit again." He continued. Emilia closed her eyes, and put her hands behind her back, revealing her lace bra. All the men smiled with perverted faces, but I didn't do anything. I felt sorry for her. This was _my _Emilia, and they are hurting her. After we get out of here, I am going to whoop their asses.

"Now _that_ is a body I like to see. All sexy, and tan. After we're done with this game, Honey, you're going to have the ride of your life." Another man said with red basketball shorts. I narrowed my eyes at that man. He is never touching her.

Anger built up in Emilia's face as she blushed. "My name isn't Honey! It's Emilia! Get it straight!" she bursted out. Everyone was shocked, including me. Emilia was always quiet next to these men, and I think she had enough of that name. But that was a bad idea; Emilia is making herself get hurt. And that saddens me.

Ravi got up from his lawn chair, and walked straight up to Emilia. Staring right into her eyes.

"Like to go by the name Bitch? Yea, that's right, we _own _you. You're ours. Our fuck buddy, sex slave, and pleasure peer. And watch. Just one day, our little friend, Bodie, will be a part of my group, and he will rape the living day-"

Emilia smacked him in the face. '_No, Emilia! You're hurting yourself! Please Ravi, don't touch her...' _I thought.

"Bodie's a better man than you are! He never touched me wrong, listened to me, and is an amazing guy. He'll be better than you guys will ever be. You're all scum." She said. And that was when Ravi had enough of her. Ravi put Emilia's arms behind her and sat her down on a wooden chair. She tried to fight back, but couldn't budge, because two other guys were holding her. I want to do something… but I don't know.

"BODIE!" Ravi called. I flinched, and went over to the center. "Yes, Ravi?" I said.

"This little bitch thinks she knows you. Did you do anything with her?" he said pointing at Emilia.

"Please, Ravi, call her Emil-

"Did you too have sex?" He asked stern.

I sweated. I didn't know what to do with all these men staring at me, with those beady and angry eyes. Emilia was staring at me as well, and I saw the sympathy in her eyes. Her big, brown eyes are just telling me: "_It's okay, Bodie. I'll try to get through this." _

"No." I said weakly. I was never good at lying, I would always speak sarcastic, and Ravi knows.

"I know when you're lying; guess it's time for both of your punishments. Sit your ass down." he said to me, and pointed at a chair in front of Emilia. Two other guys held on to both of my arms as I sat; I didn't know what was going to happen, but I know it's going to be scarring.

"Angel, come out here." Ravi said, motioning his arm. A Hispanic looking guy came out from the darkness. "Hey, babe." He said to Emilia.

She was shocked, and surprised, and so was I. This was the guy who brought her here, to all this torture. But, if he never did, I wouldn't have met her in the first place. Her eyes were filled with anger; I can even see all the fire in her pupils.

"Don't you _dare _call me babe." She replied.

"Okay then. Hey, bitch. How was your sex with Blondie?" he said looking at me. I wanted to punch the guy, I even tried, but there was no avail.

"Know what your punishment is?" he said.

Emilia didn't answer, but stared at the floor.

"Guess you'll have to find out." He went in front of Emilia, but first he looked at me. "You're going to enjoy this, Blondie." I didn't answer.

He started to kiss Emilia, who was shocked and trying to push him away, but he kept going. He started rubbing her arm with his hand. I could even see him smirking. A tear started coming from Emilia's left eye, which means pain. I tried to close my eyes, but some guy snapped at me to look. He stopped kissing Emilia, and put her down on the floor. I knew what was going to happen next… and I'm ready for it.

He pulled down his pants revealing his… area, and striped Emilia's remaining clothes too. He slowly entered Emilia, who was crying even more. He sat her on his lap, so it was clearly visible of what he was doing. Emilia was crying loudly now... I know she doesn't want this, and neither do I.

"This is what you get, Bo! "The love of your life" gets raped, and you watch. This is happening all because of you." Ravi said.

I started to cry myself. Actually watching the girl I love, being raped and crying, is just… terrorizing. Angel just laughed, and watched Emilia cry. That son of a bitch, after I get out of here, I'm going to kill him. I don't even understand why he isn't arrested in the first place. Maybe got himself out of it by some horrible lie.

"Cry all you want! You brought this on yourself. Having sex with this whore. You're lucky we didn't bring the bat on you." Jack joined in.

Angel was massaging her breasts, raping her, making her cry, and not even caring. I don't get how someone will feel no guilt out of this. It's sickening, but I will get my revenge.

"Please… stop…" Emilia cried out; it just made my heart break even more.

"Sure thing." Angel let out a cry of pleasure, and came out of Emilia. All the other men were watching with pleasure on their faces too.

He turned her around. "Suck it." He said.

"No… I'm not going to." She said closing her eyes. Angel got a little mad and forced her onto him. It was terrible. And it looked like he was having fun with it!

"Stop doing this to her!" I yelled.

"Why? Like you're going to stop her. Go faster, Emilia." He told her, and she did. I guess she just decided to listen not to start any other trouble.

Sooner or later, he ejaculated in her mouth. Emilia's eyes widened and she turned so she wasn't facing me. I was grateful I wouldn't see her swallow it, but Angel isn't going to allow that.

"Face him." And she did.

"Swallow." We stared into each other's eyes and one second later she mouthed "I'm sorry." And swallowed. Angel put on his boxers and patted Emilia on the head.

"Good girl, now go hug your wuss of a boyfriend." An African-American guy threw her bra and panties at her, and she wore them. The guys let go of me, and Emilia immediately wrapped her arms around me, she wasn't realizing other guys were around her, but I didn't care, as long as she's okay. She cried and cried on my shoulder, while I comforted her.

"B-Bodie, I-I'm so sorry. I n-never-"

"Shh, shh… it's okay, Emilia. No need to apologize. Just cry all you want. I'm right here." I calmed her down, but she was still sniffling. I closed my eyes, and massaged her hair. We were interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"How cute. The hot blonde and his bitch, crying, just so disgusting." Angel said. I let go of Emilia, stood up, and held her with my left arm. This guy is a fucking hypocrite.

"You have the nerve to call US disgusting? YOU just raped the girl who thought you loved her, and did everything for you. YOU used her body for sex, and didn't even fucking care. YOU fucking brought her to a rape gang, who clearly need to be murdered. I don't even want to be here in the first place. If I had the chance to kill you, I would use it. I hate you. I really do. And I'm pretty sure she does too. Now leave us the hell alone." I replied.

Everyone was shocked, even Ravi. I never cussed in here before, just so I didn't get in trouble. But now I didn't even care.

"Whatever." Angel just scowled, put on the rest of his clothing, and gave the guys what looked like one hundred dollars.

"Thanks for the great time guys. This is something that was in my fantasies, and I hope it's in your fantasies now, hon." Angel said to the guys then Emilia. She just gave him the evil eye, and he smirked; finally leaving.

Emilia cried a little more on me, and I continued to comfort. The other guys that weren't in the gang left and the remaining gang members were still here.

"Good you learned your lessons. Time to go to bed, gang. I'm tired after all of this shit." Ravi said going to the rooms, the other gang members followed. Leaving Emilia and I alone. I sat back down, and Emilia was sniffling with her eyes closed.

I gave a small kiss on her lips, and continued to hold her tightly.

"Just wait, Emilia. We are getting the hell out of here. Tonight."

**Hope you enjoyed the sadness and feelings of the chapter, but no worries, the next chapter will make you VERY happy :). Review to tell me what you think!**


	7. The final challenge

**I AM SO SORRY. I thought I updated this, and right after so many things happened! A family member died, my boyfriend broke up with me, and everything has been a mess. Again, SO SORRY, this chapter isn't action packed as I wanted it to be :(. But I hope you still like it!**

**AngelLover: Don't you **_**dare **_**call me a harlot. You don't know me. I am a Christian person who only had one relationship, which just ended. Know why it's called **_**fanfiction?**_** I don't give care if you like Angel. Sorry, just in a bad mood. -_-.**

**Cookiz: Well, the fish won't die :D. And something will happen to Angel, but you have to PM me for that. Or I might put an aftermath chapter.**

**eshante: Yea, but things get better :)**

**AnimeQueen1260: Yes, yes real emotional. And sorry, not much action packy :(. But I hope you enjoy.**

Emilia seemed shocked. "Tonight?! Is that even possible?" she asked. Bodie looked at her, and gave one of the biggest smiles he ever did.

"Of course it's possible! While I was comforting you, I thought of a plan. Here it is: First, we get all of our clothing that is here, but quick; we take every single weapon that's in here, like guns and those bats; I hotwire the car in the back; and you tell me your address. Easy."

Emilia wasn't fond of the plan. By what just happened and her enormous black eye, she really just wants to lie on her bed in her room, and cry her eyes out. But, if it means she can see her family once again, she will do it all in a heartbeat. "Okay then, let's get started." She replied. She got off of Bodie's lap, and put on her other pieces of clothing in the center. "These are the only clothing I have, so it's time to get yours." She said.

"That might take a while…" he said as he walked over to his room as Emilia followed. All he ever had was hand-me-downs from the other guys, and they seemed to have a lot of clothing. When they reached his room, they went inside his closet and started digging up clothing. Bodie had much for growing up in a poor environment. "Here's a box to put all the clothes." He said weakly.

Emilia started putting the clothing inside, but noticed Bodies facial expression. He looked scarred, and terrible. _'I feel terrible for him. Even if I had to get hurt by some guy that put me through torture, he had to watch it, and that must be… horrible.'_ She thought as she put more clothing in the box.

Bodie didn't seem like putting clothing, so he decided he should be doing something other than handling clothes, something that puts the exact meaning in: I'm going to kill you! "I think I'll go take all the weapons. You know, just to get by quicker in time." He said.

She was worried for him, now he's about to handle a gun, let's just hope he doesn't do something. "Oh, okay." She said quietly, and put more clothes in the box.

Bodie got up from where he was sitting, and headed out the door. He walked down the hallway, and went into the first door on the right: Ravi's room. His was about the same as the other guys: Stripper posters on the wall, a messed up T.V, and a drawer with all of his weapons. Bodie looked at the piece of scum that was sleeping on his bed. He absolutely _hated _the man. But it will be over soon.

The blonde walked over to the drawer and carefully opened it. There were about three hand guns, and two pocket knives. Bodie took every handheld item and held them carefully. All the guns looked had ammo, so they can shoot anytime. He looked at the gun, then looked at Ravi. This is his only chance… the chance to kill the man who raped his mother, raped his girlfriend, and made him watch. He could be gone forever… just by shooting one bullet.

Bodie got up with all of the weapons in his hand, and thought hard about it. Ravi shouldn't be living… but Bodie can't live all his life knowing he is a murderer. He's better than that, even though the guy sleeping should be dead. He sighed, and left the room quickly, not trying to wake up the man.

He walked to his bedroom to find Emilia finished with all the clothing. "Are those all the weapons?" she asked.

"Yea, the guns and knives though. We have to get the bats, and sticks." He replied as he put the weapons in the remaining of the box.

"I think I should go get the sticks and bats." Emilia said as she got up.

"Are you sure? They're all in Ravi's room, since he doesn't let anyone touch them." He said.

"I think I can do it."

"Okay then." He said as he lays down on his bed. Emilia left and went into the hallway. "Wait… which is Ravi's room…" she whispered to herself. She decided to go with her instincts and go to the first door on the left. When she opened the door, she found a sleeping Jack. He was shaking, so she quickly closed the door with fear. She decided to go in the door on the right. When she opened she found Ravi.

Right when she looked at his sleeping body, it reminded her of the rape, beatings, and Angel. She remembered him raping her, and ordering her to do foul things. Like what happened moments ago with her interaction with Angel. Now whenever she closes her eyes, all she sees are the rapes, beatings, and Angel. It is the worst thing that could happen. Emilia went into the bedroom, and looked around. There weren't any bats, but she did find something interesting as she looked behind the T.V.

"What the hell…" she whispered to herself. There were many pictures of girls in half naked clothing, and they all looked embarrassed and depressed. But one really stuck out. There was a woman with bright, blonde hair, light skin, blue eyes, and a very feminine body. She was only wearing her bra and panties, but she was covering herself up with her arms.

"She kind of looked like Bodie… is this his mom?" she whispered again. On the back of the picture it said: **Marrissa "The hot blonde"**. There it is. Emilia put the picture in her pocket and proceeded to look for the weapons. She decided to look under the bed. There she found herself four baseball bats, two wooden sticks, and a metal pole. Memories started to flood into her mind.

All those beatings… she must have broken five bones by that. Emilia just shook her head, and took all of the other weapons. She held them all, but it was very hard. They were long, and heavy, but she has strength and can do it. When she just closed the door, Emilia remembered the bat in her room. Even more memories…

She slowly opened the door, and found the bat on her bed. She grabbed it and quickly went into Bodie's room. "I got all of the other weapons." She said as she put them down, seeing Bodie in a yellow shirt and jeans.

"Great. I already hotwired the car, put all the stuff in the center, and drove to the front. All we have to do is take those other weapons, and bring them to the car."

Bodie picked up the other weapons, and started leaving the room. They were heading for the door, when suddenly Emilia remembered something.

"Oh yea… Bodie… I found this picture that I think you want to look at it." She took out the picture and handed it to his free arm. Bodie looked at the picture confused.

"It's just another girl… what about it?" He didn't seem to understand, but was still emotional about what happened earlier.

"No, not just that… turn the picture around. Emilia said as she looked at the ground. Bodie turned the picture and read what was on it. Instantly, his face reddened with anger.

"No… not this again! Why the HELL must I go through this! I already heard enough, now I have to actually see a picture of my own mother being forced to take a picture half naked! Those guys are fucking. Dead." He said furiously.

He dropped all of the sticks, and pulled on his bright hair. "Bodie… calm down… you might wake them up." Emilia said quietly.

"I can't calm down! Those guys deserve to be in hell. I don't care if I wake them up." He said.

"Oh, so you don't care?" Ravi said as he came out with the rest of the gang. Emilia was scared, but Bodie was ready. He took the gun from the box, snapped it, and aimed it right at Ravi, who was shocked.

"No, I don't. You are going to tell me where the hell my mom is." He said, holding the gun still.

"What are you talking about, Bo? We never had your mom." Jack lied.

"Don't you dare to fucking lie. I saw the picture, and I heard you guys talking about it earlier. Tell me, or someone gets shot." He replied.

"Bodie, please don't do this. Just drop the gun!" Emilia said scared.

"I'm not dropping it until they tell me where my mom is." He said stern. Ravi was sweating, and had his hands out.

"I had her for a few months then got tired of her when she became too much to handle. Spike is the one who dropped her off." Ravi said looking at Spike, who Bodie aimed the gun at.

"I dropped her off in some neighborhood called "Springs way". I don't know the address." He said.

"Springs Way? That's my neighborhood! Maybe we can find her there, Bodie!" Bodie looked at Emilia, then back at Ravi. He slowly put the gun down, and put it in his pocket.

"You guys all deserve to die, and rot in hell. But, I'm not a murderer, so your safe you jackasses." And those were his final words. Bodie decided to leave all of the other wooden sticks and pole so he could just take the box. He seemed like once the police get there, that would be evidence that they could use.

Bodie jumped into the car, and Emilia went into the passenger seat. "I can't believe I'm finally going home… after all of this." She said weakly.

"Yea, and I can't believe I'm going to see my mom." He said quietly. "What's your address anyway?" he continued.

"321 Stingbutter Drive. Dulu, New York. 20049. Exit 49." **(A/N fake address of course…)**.

"I'm pretty sure I can get there." He said as he drove onto the highway. There was a silence between them, because they were both deep in their thoughts.

'_I'm finally going to see my mother, and Glitch. But I'm going to see Angel. I never want to see him. All those memories that just happened about an hour ago… the rape, his voice, his lack of a heart. When I see him, I'll make sure Angel and all of those guys get their asses in jail. Then they'll realize what rape actually feels like.'_ Emilia thought to herself.

'_I saw my own girlfriend get raped by her ex-boyfriend… I saw a picture of my own mom, being forced to only wear half clothing… And I never truly met her. When we get home, I'm going to kick Angel's ass, send it to jail, and then get the gang to jail. But mostly, I'm going to make Emilia a part of my world. She will never be treated like that again. I love her. And when I see my mom, I will never let go of her. She will always be a part of my life, even though she missed half of it.' _Bodie thought.

"Emilia… are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be." She said fast.

"I mean… do you want to talk about what happened... about an hour ago?"

Emilia was reminded. She was reminded of Angel's laughter, his face, and all of those other men watching. One of the worst things that could ever happen to a girl. A tear once again fell from Emilia's left eye.

"I-I'll talk about it later… it doesn't seem like the right time now." She said touching her black eye softly.

"At least you're finally going home."

She smiled. "Yeah, so are you." Bodie looked at her and gave another generous smile. "Yeah… finally."

…**.**

Meanwhile…

A young mother was crying her eyes out in another tissue. It was pronounced that her daughter was murdered in a shooting at the mall, by what Angel told her. She's been depressed for a while, but her best friend for ten years has been comforting her since, also her adopted son.

"Need for tea, Lina?" A young woman came out from the kitchen. She was beautiful. The woman had bright blonde hair, a nice curve, light skin, and a sweet face with bright blue eyes. She was in a yellow sundress, just to cheer up her day a little.

"No thanks, Marrissa. I don't feel like drinking right now." She said as she continued to rub her eyes. Marrissa put the tea down on the table and sat next to her best friend.

"Let me tell you a story. I used to have a sun, bright and beautiful. I was happy with him for almost two years with my husband, but then, everything changed. My husband… sold me to some rape gang, and they took my son, Bodie. I never saw him since, and they've been raising him. I just hope he doesn't turn out like them." She said.

Lina felt even more sorrow, it was worse. "You were raped? What kind of man sells the woman he loves to a rape gang? Is he in jail?"

"Yes, but I never got to see Bodie again, or the guys would hurt me again."

"I'm sorry. I never even knew you had a son…"

"Just something I haven't talked about." Two seconds later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Marrissa said. She got up, and opened the front door. She was faced by a young woman with a black eye, and a young man who looked suspiciously like her.

"Um, excuse me, but, who are you?" Emilia said.

"I'm Lina's friend. The woman who owns the household." She replied. Bodie stared at her, and then took out the picture from his pocket. The woman looked exactly like she did on the picture. She hadn't aged at all!

"What's your name?" Bodie asked.

"Marrissa." Right there, Bodie's mouth dropped and his heart went back in place. All the nightmares of not having a parent disappeared. He was complete. Lina then came to the door. "What's going on?" she said.

"Mom!" Emilia and Bodie said between hugging each parent.

**And there it is. The last chapter of Change. Aah, a big thrill ride huh. I hope you enjoyed every bit of it. Please Review! And PM me if you want to know what happened in later life. I will give you it in great detail, and of course a happy ending :p. THANK YOU ALL!**


	8. Epilogue

**So, I have decided to add the epilogue to Change. Just so you guys know how Bodie and Emilia end up! Enjoy the short epilogue.**

Marrissa was confused on who he was, so she let go of the hug Bodie gave and asked: "Who are you?"

Bodie's heart broke, but he replied: "You may not know me... but it's me. Bodie... your son. I know all about the gang activity, and what happened when I was younger. I hope you remember me…" Marrissa's eyes widened, and she looked at touched boys young face. "B-Bodie... my little Bodie Bear? I-Is it really you?" She says as tears come out of her eyes. Bodie gave a small and quick nod as he started to cry. Marrissa grabbed her son, and gave a bear hug. They were finally reunited again.

**...**

"E-Emilia?!" Her mother yelled. The brunette hugged her mother. "Yes, mom. It's me." Tears streamed out of both their eyes. Reunited once again. "What's going on?" a little Asian asked. "Glitch!" Emilia let go of her mother and hugged the small teen. "E-Emilia?! Is this you?!"

"Yes, it's me."

He held tighter. "I thought I would never see you again! I missed you!"

"I missed you too." she said.

"H-How are both of you here?! How did this happen!? What happened?!" Bodie let go of his mother, and started explaining the gang. Emilia started explaining the terrible details of the rape, and beatings. Also Angel. Marrissa was waiting for this day. The day those evil people are gone, and her son is back. It finally happens.

**...**

Angel was taken to jail, for being a part of gang activities. And Emilia got to hurt and say as much as she wanted, knowing nothing would happen to her. Bodie led the police to the gang's hideout, where all of the members were taken to jail for life, since they have been looking for this certain gang for many years. Bodie got to stay with his mom, who is got him into the school Emilia is in.

Emilia stayed with her mom, and returned to school with her new boyfriend, Bodie. Many people bothered and annoyed her with questions at school, as it was on the news. But, Bodie let them leave her alone.

**...**

Emilia decided that she wanted to be a dancer to express her emotions, which rubbed off on Bodie after her first Dance Central competition. They did start a dance crew called 'Riptide', their favorite beach. Also Glitch, meeting a new friend called Mo. They're really good together, even with his disability. But, not all good things happened. Bodie and Emilia have had their fights and breakups like every other couple, but still stayed together.

Now being on Dance Central Live, Riptide is famous for their background stories, and rising top to stardom.

Then the rest is history.


End file.
